comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Aaron (Earth-999)
History Origins As a newborn baby, Jonathan Aaron was abandoned by his parents and raised in an orphanage by nuns. The only thing his parents left for him was a chain with a black emerald on it around his neck. He would grow up and where it wherever he went. It was strict there and Aaron did not care for that. Most nights he would sneak out and cause havoc around town. One night when he snuck out, he came across a group of assassins who took him into their ranks as a member of the Nite Clan. The Nite Clan was a group of people dedicated to bringing back the old ways of life. They would go out at night and murder important business men in an attempt to rid the world of greed. The Nite Clan From the very first day, the Nite clan had even more strict rules than that of the orphanage, but the clan made up for it by teaching him kung-fu, martial arts, and sword fighting. He would wake up every morning at 5 am to balance on beams over the lake, then continue from there. As he grew older, however, he began to learn the deadly truth about the Nite clan, and how they were really a terrorist organization bent on taking down the American government for traditional Chinese ways of life. The only reason they let him in the clan, being an American, is because of his Asian ethnicity and his apparent hatred for American systems. Though he had reservations over the government, he did not want to be a terrorist. When the clan ordered him to take out one of their targets, he refuses, putting him on their target list so he will not become a snitch. While on the run from the clan, he discovers that the emerald he had since infancy held the key to him becoming a great ninja, and when he put it on, he suddenly had extraordinary powers in ninjitsu and kung-fu. Redemption With his new found abilities, Aaron decided to use his power for good by bringing down the terrorist organization before they could destroy America. One night while they were sleeping in the Clan's headquarters, Jonathan broke in and started killing them. The rest awoke and a massive fight broke out between him and the dozens of clan members. Somehow he came out on top and went to kill the grand-master. He reached the grand-master's room but he was nowhere to be seen. He presumed him dead and left, letting fate take him wherever it may lead. The Mountain Man Having completed his goal of ending the Nite clan, Jonathan finally had time to wonder what the amulet around his neck was all about. Confused, he became a drifter, going from town to town, working odd jobs and saving money. His plan was to spend the money on a trip to China where he would go to every dojo he could and ask if they knew anything about the emerald. After months of work, he had the money, so he headed to the nearest airport. Nine hours later it landed in China, and his mission began. He spent many days and many nights going from dojo to dojo until he finally found one that was just as curious about the amulet as he was. He did not know what it did, but he knew someone who probably would. The master told Jonathan about a dojo hidden in the mountains that taught the mystical art of kung fu in the name of the Immortal Eleven. Aaron immediately set out. The trip through the mountains was a tough one for Jon. Along the way, he was confronted by a pack of wolves, and he had no choice but to kill them in self defense. Upon arriving at the steps of the largest dojo he has ever seen, Jon was greeted by three deadly samurais who attacked him. It took all his strength and will, but he defeated them to discover they were nothing more than wood being controlled by an unknown source. When they were all defeated, the doors of the dojo opened and a very old man with cloth over his eyes, named Sun Hui, came out. Since Jon proved himself to be both tough physically and mentally, he would teach him the ancient ways of mystical kung fu. Hunt for Truth It is widely unknown what took place once the dojo doors closed behind Jonathan, only a few things are for certain. First, Jon trained eagerly for months to hone his skills and learn how to use his powers. Second, after wearing the amulet for an entire fortnight, it fused to his chest. Sun Hui told him the amulet was one of the many made to harness the power of the Immortal Eleven, except this one was sloppy work, meaning it was not done by a professional. And lastly, he learned the truth about his parents. He was told by the dojo master that his mother, Nuo Li, was a former student of his and that the amulet was hers until she met Aaron's father, Matthew Aaron, an American Air Force pilot visiting China. She was China's most respected warrior until she fell in love with Matthew and was impregnated. They fled the country together to escape the one's who would kill her to gain a reputation, and abandoned Jonathan so he would have a normal life free from the running that they would be doing for the rest of their lives. Learning all of this, the Dojo's doors opened once again 7 months later and Jonathan began the search to find his parents, if they were still alive. As Aaron descended the thousand steps (which was well over a thousand) of the Dojo of the Immortal Eleven, he realized his stay there was not as secret as he had hoped. At the bottom of the stairs, he came face to face with a small army worth of warriors, all wearing complete black clothing and all carrying weapons such as katanas, staffs, spears, and chicken sickles (which are cooler than their name implies). The leader of the group called Aaron by name and told him the Nite Clan sends their regards before they all attacked him on the steps. Before they could get to him, Jonathan called upon the aid of the deities of the Immortal Eleven which then gave him much more power than he would have otherwise, causing his eyes to turn purple with power. With the deities help, Jonathan was much stronger and, where he otherwise would not have been able to defeat his enemy, he came out victorious. Without even having to interrogate anyone of them, Jon now knew that the American Grand-Master of the Nite Clan was alive that night he killed them all, the Nite clan still had a huge following in China, and they were now between him and finding his parents. The Immortal Eleven The Immortal Eleven are not so much a religion of a specific god, but instead members of the Immortal Eleven just believe in the power of an ancient type of rock deep below Chinese soil that, when crafted into an amulet and worn around the neck, it gives the wearer great mystical powers. The Immortal Eleven are the eleven champions of the amulets. When one masters their new ability, they are recognized as one of the Immortals and added to the group. It started as just The Immortal, then the Immortal Duo, Trio, Four, Five, and so on. As of now, there are eleven. Powers and Abilities While Jonathan Aaron does not have any super-powers, he does have an emerald that he wears around his neck that unlocks his abilities of a ninja, one that his ancestors have passed down through each generation. His parents left him the emerald before they abandoned him. Jonathan has also learned the ability to call upon the Immortal Eleven to aid him in battles when he needs it. They may not always answer, though. Trivia #While trying to think of a name for his new ninja character, Bluehunter16 came up with Jonathan Aaron because two of his favorite writers at the time were Jonathan Hickman and Jason Aaron. #Many of the past/future villains of Jason Aaron and the supporting characters he runs into were inspired by whatever genre of film Bluehunter16 was most interested in at the time of creating said character. #The Immortal Eleven are roughly based on the Chinese mythology of the Eight Immortals. Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Earth-999 Category:Heroes of Earth-999 Category:Former Villains Category:Americans